


Crunch

by Waterishflea68



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: 7Forests Fanon, Skull bashing, Traumatic Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterishflea68/pseuds/Waterishflea68
Summary: A young spirit of Hoa gets lost and defends herself in addition to fulfilling her attacker's demand.
Kudos: 4





	Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! I cobbled this together during a flight, and it turned out okay if not clichè

The Outlands. Just beyond the light’s end, a spirit strides alone. Losing time, and already lost in location, a lass in her youth was distraught. “I need, someplace, someONE.” She said to herself, her flower ridden home far away. Minutes pass as she hunkers down beneath a rock in a flat. Curling up into a ball hugging both tails close. 

Clack, scrape, plod. Eyes opening to a sound similar to an injured spirit. A groan from not far off is discerned. “Hello?” The girl said, crawling from her hole. “Do you need help?” She called to a spirit figure outlined by the dim stars’ shine, little glow from the body itself. The other slowly turned. Making a crazed dash to the young female.

The collision sending both to the ground, the stranger locking their grip on the girl's ear. A cry of pain emanates from the adolescent, as the attacker lowers their head to near contact with her. “Please… All there is is pain… Kill me.” A soft masculine voice pleads. A punch directed at the girl misses and lands on a large rock. A sickening series of cracks and snaps was heard as the bones gave to the harder mass.

Using the opportunity, the girl pulled the adversary down and got on top. A knee on the chest, and grabbing the horns of the corrupted spirit. Pulling up, and forcing the head down hard. Just a thump… Again, she tried, another thud. Thump, thud, whump… tears flushing the eyes of the lass, yet forcing herself to continue.

Thump. whump… Snap… Crack…. 

Crunch…

After minutes, she rolled off of the body, tails - limp; ears - down; heart… Shattered. Pushing a rock over to the hole she slept in, she crawled in, blocked the entrance, and cried. Cried, and cried, and cried. Passing out with blood stained hands.

Awakening and dismantling her wall, she scanned the horizon. The top of the spirit tree in sight, and set on her way home. She’ll never forget this, nor will anybody else. Good or bad repercussions it doesn’t matter, as long as this feeling isn’t ever felt again.


End file.
